


The Time Wanda Visits Midtown School of Science and Technology

by Reshma (small_epiphanies)



Series: GEMSTONES IN THE ROUGH [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, Embarrassment, Feel-good, Fluff, High School, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wanda Maximoff, spider mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_epiphanies/pseuds/Reshma
Summary: So, this was originally gonna be a 10+1 but that sounds like I'd rather kill myself than attempt that shit.





	The Time Wanda Visits Midtown School of Science and Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerqueenwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenwrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Natasha Kept An Eye On Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133703) by [Reshma (small_epiphanies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_epiphanies/pseuds/Reshma). 



> So, this was originally gonna be a 10+1 but that sounds like I'd rather kill myself than attempt that shit.

 

**THE NEW YORK TIMES**

_Written by Lucas Atwell_

**_How The Tides Have Turned!_ **

 

_On a mission late last night with the Avengers in Brooklyn, Spider-Man rescued the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, from a slippery situation near Main Street Park! While attempting to fend off the last of HYDRA's army of Sleeper Mechs, a building was rigged to collapse on top of the oblivious Avenger. The usually hyperactive and clumsy hero managed to swing in the nick of time to save her only to tumble into the East River._

_While the latex clad vigilante managed to web himself safely onto the Manhattan Bridge, Maximoff fell into the shallow part water at a safe distance in the air. No injuries have been reported. Eyewitnesses have said the act of 'dropping' his teammate seemed deliberate and timed. A drenched Maximoff was later seen giving Spider-Man the middle finger and cutting his webs with her telekinetic powers as he fell on his face in front of his other team members._

_A press release has assured civilians that the attacking army is no longer a threat to the surrounding area. As for making amends to his fellow teammate, we'll have to wait for Spidey to cross that bridge when he gets to it!_

**\---------------**

Honestly, Peter isn't a bad person. He just likes messing with his family once and awhile. Plus, it was the end of the battle and Wanda would've owed him for saving her ass anyways! Instead of her baking him cookies, he sees this as a fair trade and a bonding experience for the two of them.

 

Okay, so maybe he's not as innocent as he pretends to be.

 

Even so, Peter _apologized_. Wanda hasn't talked to him since last night despite his persistent barrage of texts and peace offering of Sokovian candy at her door. It was just a harmless prank! He's been checking his phone all day and even suffering through several teachers scolding him for having it out during class to hear from her. He hates when people are genuinely mad at him and it's making him anxious.

 

Girls are so weird, Peter figures, especially enhanced, scary ones.

 

He's rounding the corner to the cafeteria to meet Ned for lunch when his sixth sense flares up but not in a dangerous way. It's like an itch on his face. It's telling him something is about to happen and he should be alert.

 

Just as he rubs his eyes a little from tiredness, a _ding_ chimes on his StarkPhone loudly. He glances at his phone quickly to see single text notification.

 

 **witchbitch** : surprise, bitch.

 

He's so confused he barely notices where he is. There's a crowd outside of the dining hall, which isn't unusual from all the club-sign ups and bake sales. What is strange is the whispering teenagers gossiping and motioning in front of them.

 

He hears "Do you think any others-" and "This is crazy, man, like-" but he can't see with all these fucking people in fr-

 

"Oh, Peter!" An unmistakable eastern European accent calls out. _Shit_.

 

The crowd parts and Principal Morita and a few teachers or guidance counsellors are standing next to Wanda Maximoff, curly brownish-blonde hair and sickly sweet smile apparent, in front of a wall next to the main cafeteria doors. Below her lies paint cans, brushes, pencils, trays and other various art supplies.

 

Students who don't even know him stare at him like he's an alien with a third head before Peter chokes out, "What is she doing here?"

 

"Oh, isn't it lovely, guys?" One of the office receptionists squeals. "Ms. Maximoff has offered to donate a mural on behalf of the Avengers Foundation for Scholars. It's unbelievable that of all the schools in the raffle, Midtown was chosen!"

 

Peter is pretty sure that was not a real thing until today.

 

The witch pinches his cheeks and Peter turns bright red at her rambling.

 

"It's just _so_ surprising," Wanda exclaims traitorously, "how his voice just flipped overnight! I mean, his voice was breaking for _years_ and he was just so short in comparison to all the other boys in his grade. And the oversized glasses and acne! God, it sent all the girls running in the other direction, I'm surprised how well he's managed."

 

Wanda clucks as Peter ducks his head a little to hide. He doesn't miss the smug smirk parading over her face.

 

"How is it that you two know each other, Mr Parker?" Morita is narrowing his eyes suspiciously and glancing at Wanda nervously.

 

Just as Peter widens his eyes and freezes at the question, Wanda, still a traitor but at least family, replies and gestures her hands nonchalantly.

 

"He's a private intern for Stark, I see him all the time around the receptionists. All the older women _love_ him, skinny and smart! Can you believe it?"

 

In the corner of his eye, Flash is laughing with his friends in the crowd as he croons, "Penis Parker" with his friends obnoxiously.

 

Can he just die right here and right now?

 

Wanda seems to notice this as she glances at the bully. There's something in her gaze Peter knows is scary. As the adults motion to students to get to their classes and discuss plans, she steps closer to Flash and tilts her head in curiosity.

 

Thompson is still laughing as his friends have scattered by the time she's less than a foot away from him. The look on Wanda's face is calculating and she is smiling. It is not a friendly smile.

 

"Listen," She says quietly as Flash clams up. "I'd watch what you say about people I love." She delicately lifts up three fingers as they glow an entrancing red. "The last time someone had a problem with a brother of mine, it didn't end well for them."

 

Flash stutters something before Wanda flicks her finger and his eyes go red. Peter knows without a doubt that he's seeing when Pietro died and Wanda ripped Ultron to shreds in Sokovia. He's seen it during their private talks about life and the world at the Compound over a movie and popcorn. It's private and he knows she never brings it up unless she's truly angry.

 

When the normal color returns to Flash's eyes, he glances at Peter in shock cartoonishly and darts off down the hallway.

 

Wanda giggles a little before walking back towards Peter and tapping a finger under his chin. "Oh, how the tides have turned, Peter."

 

Just like that, she's off and grinning ear to ear at one of the art teacher's jokes.

 

For the rest of the day, Peter avoids the cafeteria and scrutinizing glances from students as Ned howls with laughter.

 

At the end of school, Michelle snickers as she tells him that Wanda left a half an hour before the bell rang and the main doors are clear of embarrassing teammates.

 

A colorful mural and a golden plack, Tony's contribution without a doubt, are displayed proudly at the cafeteria corner Peter's dignity broke earlier that day.

 

It is of all the Avengers; Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, the Winter Soldier, Vision and the Scarlet Witch are all poised to attack. In the skyline background, Spider-Man is illuminated by a familiar red glow, upside-down in the air and looking panicked while trapped in his own webs.

 

Everyday, for the rest of his high school career, Peter will have to remember how bad an idea it was to mess with Wanda Maximoff. He never pranks her again after that stunt.

 

May doesn't let him live it down for the rest of the month.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one on earth:  
> Me: here's a bad idea.
> 
> Canon? Who's she? Never heard of her.  
> I still have a million other works to finish but NOooOoO. My brain does not prioritize.  
> \- Reshma


End file.
